Gavin Capacitor
See Also: The Crimson Binome (episode) Captain Gavin "The Crimson Binome" Capacitor is a one binome and commanding officer of the Saucy Mare. His first mate and ship's accountant is Mr. Christopher. Captain Capacitor has a hook instead of a left hand, and a pegged right leg. The Crimson Binome and the crew of the Saucy Mare are very famous, even known in the Super Computer. Bob had heard of them long before he ever meet the captain, he even knew that the Crimson Binome's real name is Captain Capacitor. Captain Capacitor and the Saucy Mare first visited Mainframe when they raided the city for software. They managed to capture Bob and tried to escape but Dot Matrix commandeered Mr. Mitchell's sailing yacht under Phong's authority and caught up with the pirates. After some banter she managed to convince Capacitor that commerce was more profitable than piracy. They became partners in intersystem commerce. Capacitor liked Dot enough he even told her his first name, Gavin. (The Crimson Binome) After Mainframe was cut off from the Net, the Saucy Mare tried to open up trade in other systems but ended up in trouble. Most of the crew was arrested and the Saucy Mare was impounded in the Desert Port System's wharf. Captain Capacitor and Mr. Christopher managed to get away and the Guardians offered a 10,000 unit reward for them, deleted or compiled. With the help of Matrix and AndrAIa, Captain Capacitor freed his crew and retook the Mare, fleeing the system. They quickly went to the Edge of Beyond in order to enter the Web and search for Bob. The crew covered the Mare in dead Web Creatures to protect it from the Web and Ray Tracer stabilized the Tear so that they could enter the Web. During an argument between Ray and Matrix about who was in charge, Captain Capacitor had to remind them it was his ship; ergo, he was in charge. The ship ended up in a battle with the Web Riders and nearly lost until Bob arrived calling off the battle. The Saucy Mare transported everyone to the Web Address of Mainframe; once there it encountered traps laid by Mouse, each one worse than the last. The Saucy Mare was almost destroyed, but Bob merged with Glitch and stabilized the tear, opening the way to Mainframe. When they arrived, Mainframe had been devastated by the Viral Wars. In order to destroy the remaining ABCs and clear the way to free the Principal Office, Captain Capacitor sacrificed the Mare. The crew loaded her with explosives and sent her on automatic toward the ABC fleet guarding the Principal Office. The Saucy Mare and all the ABCs were destroyed. Captain Capacitor and his crew joined the Mainframe rebellion in retaking the Principal Office. Once the building was theirs, they realized the city was too damaged to remain online. Capacitor and his crew assisted Mainframe in evacuating everyone to the Principal Office by using an old CPU car. After the Viral Wars Mainframe began to crash. As the city collapsed Captain Capacitor and the crew of the Saucy Mare were seen in the Principal Office sharing a drink with Old Man Pearson, Binky, Algernon, and Mr. Mitchell. The Captain's icon was scanned when the system was crashing, so that he was restored along with the rest of Mainframe when the city was restarted by the User. (End Prog) Captain Capacitor would later assist Mainframe in resisting Daemon during the Net War. During the beginning of the war Captain Capacitor went missing. A report seen in the War Room showed the status of some of Mainframe's operatives. Matrix, AndrAIa, Captain Capacitor, and Ray Tracer were on the display, with the Captain and Ray crossed off as missing. (Daemon Rising) Captain Capacitor was apparently safe after the Net War ended, and would later attend Dot's failed wedding along with Mr. Christopher and Ms. Sally. (Null Bot of the Bride) References *Captain Capacitor's first name, Gavin, is a reference to ReBoot co-creator and writer Gavin Blair. *Some short audio music is sometimes heard accompany the appearance of Captain Capacitor. It's an accordion playing a couple notes from the song 'Yo Ho, and a Bottle of Rum'. *A capacitor is an electrical/electronic device that can store energy in the electric field between a pair of conductors. *The late Long John Baldry was unavailable for the making of ReBoot Season 4. The only visual appearance of Captain Capacitor is the MIA report in the War Room. The Captain is mentioned by Miss Sally when she spots him off camera at the wedding. *Long John Baldry also did the voice of Sonic's Arch-nemesis: Dr. Ivo ("Eggman") Robotnik from "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog"; in an episode "Blackbot the Pirate", Robotnik wears a pirate costume, in relation to Long John Baldry voicing Captain Capacitor. *He is noticeably larger than most one binomes. *Unlike most one binomes, his eye was not enlarged for his third season appearance. Category:Binomes Category:Saucy Mare crew Category:ReBoot characters Category:Males Category:One Binomes